Possibility Future End
by Dementedjen
Summary: A dream takes Dean and Sam to a longterm children’s home. They know they have to save the children within, but how do you fight something when you don’t know who, what, where it is or even what its intentions are?


Title: Possibility Future End

Author: NightHiccup

Rating: M (Because I don't know where this is going to go!)

Summary: A dream takes Dean and Sam to a long-term children's home. They know they have to save the children within, but how do you fight something when you don't know who, what, where it is or even what its intentions are?

Notes: Yeah, so this was a wild hair one night so it's completely unbetaed for now. I'll fix that when I'm not crazy exhausted.

Possibility Future End

Chapter 1

Play-doh Sadism

There seven-hundred eighty-three ways to kill a man with a can of play-doh. And Dean Winchester had contemplated every one of them in the last two and half hours.

"What are we DOING here, Sammy!" Dean snapped while at the same time thoroughly

smashing his little town of demons carefully molded from the bright red clay.

"Hmmm?" Sam distractedly responded while adding intricate detail to his model of a dog. Sam

had always wanted dog. Wasn't really an option, what with the moving around every week

or so thing.

Dean growled in annoyance.

"Why." He smashed one of the tiny demons flat.

"Are." Yet another demon gone.

"We." The massacre continued.

"Here?" A bloody swath of the remnants of little clay creatures littered the table.

Sammy just gave him a look. A 'you'll figure it out soon enough, but I don't want to talk about it right now' or how Dean liked to think of it a 'you'll understand when one of us is about to die' look.

"You wake up like the damned hounds of hell are nipping at your heals, at three am, mind you, and pull me out of a WONDERFUL dream, which involved numerous, well, 'filled out'

young women as I may point out, pack everything up and drag me to a children's home in a building that, according to the sign on the wall, which I've read about fifty time already, was once a government psychiatric experimental and technique development facility located outside of Creepy Bumfucksville Population: 12 and yet you won't give me even a scant little tidbit of what is running through your crazy ass fortune telling mind!"

The famous Dean Winchester glare, which Dean frequently joked about getting a patent for, had made an appearance.

"I just have a feeling. Trust me." Sam finishes molding the tail of his 'dog'.

Dean growled and grabbed another can of clay, blue this time, and set it violently down next to his pile of demon body parts. He grabbed two of the larger clumps of red and quickly molded them into human-like figures and added some identifying marks to separate the two.

"Okay, see this one?" Dean points to the small humanoid clay man that just so happened to be rather nicely endowed. "This is me."

He quickly grabs one of the previous molded projects he had worked on in the last two hours of waiting in the painfully irritatingly HAPPY room. The small model, which just so happened to be a roughly done Chevrolet Impala...if you squinted...and didn't know what they were supposed to

look like, and the Dean clay person went down on the table. Happily basking in each other's presents. That is, if clay could bask. "This is me and my baby".

He quickly picked up the other human shaped clay figure. This one had a clump of clay

'hair' attached to it's head and small 'crystal' ball of clay. "This is you". He laid the Sam clay man non too gently down next to the clay Impala.

He quickly grabbed the blue clay and flattened it out in a long strip along the table. "And this is the river where I'm going to dump your body IF YOU DON"T TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

Sam sighed. "I had a dream".

"Oh! Ohhhh! You had a dream! Gasp. I NEVER would have realized! I need a little something more than that Sammy-Boy. I kind of gathered that you'd had one of your creepy, fortuneteller visions. But what exactly did you see? Why here.? Why now? Why couldn't it wait until AFTER the dream of full chested women doing my every bidding!"

Sam chuckled but began to look noticeably uncomfortable. Years of living in a car, hotel room,

and many other miscellaneous places had clued Dean into every little nuance of his little brother's behavior. Sam was trying to look like everything was fine and it was going to be just another

day at the ol' spooky mill with the rest of the Scooby gang, but Dean knew better. Sam knew something. Sam knew something good...or should it be better put, bad.

"I don't know exactly, Dean. That's the thing. The vision was...it was different. Usually I get flashes of the event. Of what it is that we need to prevent. But this time, this time it was just images of this place."

A newly painted sign flashes into existence. 'Summington Long Term Children's Hospital And Care Facility'

"I saw the halls...empty..."

A hallway, the echoes of laughter still emanating along and the promise of it's return.

"But I also saw it full of children. Happy and enjoying themselves. Playing with their friends and being, well, children"

A corridor full of children laughing and playing. Some children tugging on the skirts of nurses, asking, pleading to go outside and play in the sunlight projected through the windows. Smiling faces looking down at them and nodding.

"I saw children coming here, not know what to expect. And those same children, now young adults, leaving starting out on their own"

A scared little girl, barely big enough to be seen in the arms of a burly government official is brought into the facility, not sure what to expect. Not knowing what's to come.

A happy young woman steps out of the doorway of the building for the last time, looking back to wave at her friends and the people she had learned to call family. Full of world wonder, she starts her journey into adulthood.

" And then I see everything again. But this time, it's dark. The hallway, is deserted. Cold and Dark"

And oddly hollow corridor stretches into the distance, dark and forbidding, with sheets drawn over the windows.

"It doesn't look like anyone has been there in a long time. That there has never been any laughter here"

The area is almost surgically clean. Nothing to show the presence of hundreds of young lives, living out their days within it's walls.

"I see the same girl into the building"

The same scared little girl, barely big enough to be seen in the arms of a burly government official is brought into the facility, not sure what to expect. Not knowing what's to come.

"But this time, she doesn't come out."

The steps leading into the cold building are cracked and covered by leaves and show nothing but neglect.

"And then there is a voice"

A wind picks up and the silence becomes black. Not the black of night, but the black of non-existence._ You have to save them, Sammy...They need you to give them a future...They need you to care..._

"And then I wake up"

Sam looks down at his hands, where the remains of his clay sculpture have twisted and smeared into nothing recognizable. "They're just kids, Dean. We HAVE to help them. They deserve to have these years. The time where they can be carefree. I don't know what we're going up against, I don't know how to find out, and I don't know why it's here, but I do know that we have to stop it."

Dean just looked at his brother for a moment. "You know what, Sammy?"

"Hm?"

"I knew I should have sold you to that circus when I had a chance"

Dean looked down and continued to fiddle with clay.

Silence rang for a few long moments.

"Hey Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"...Thanks."

"Shu'up, Bitch"

"Jerk"

To be Continued

Please read and review. Is this even worth continuing? Thanks!


End file.
